everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ember Scales
Ember Scales, "Emmy", is the "daughter" of the Dragon from the prince and the Dragon. She is a Rebel, not just because she doesn't want to meet her end like the previous one did, but also because she wants to show her father who she really is, not just a dragon. Emmy's roommate is Marianne Mariposa Appearance Emmy has dark green hair she wears in a style similar to Evie's in Descendants. You can see black at the roots as it transitions from black to dark green. Her eyes are reddish-brown framed by long lashes. Her skin is light green. She has green Dragon wings the same shade as her hair, with a scar that looks like a knife or a sword had sliced there shooting through one.. Her ears are pointed. Her fingernails are long and painted red. She wears a black shirt, a belt that looks like it's made out of flames, dark washed blue jeans and brown boots. Around her neck is a dragon claw necklace. Personality Emmy is brave. Really, she has no known fear. She loves to do impossible things and prove they aren't impossible. She doesn't believe girls need a man to save them, and is happy Darling wants to be a hero instead of a Princess Charming. She has a soft spot for Holly's story and tells her that if it was in her power, she'd let her out of her tower as soon as possible. Emmy doesn't like being trapped, though she doesn't call it a fear, just a pet peeve. She's not claustrophobic, it just really, really annoys her whenever someone tries to put her in a cage, or I don't know, maybe lock her in her room. She's sensitive to any mentions of the word monster. Also, she doesn't like Daring as he slays dragons like herself. If she can help it, she runs out in front of Daring and will talk the dragon into flying home. She's been called a hero by a lot of students, though some people (the princes) are a little upset that she does their job better than they do. She can be a little overzealous when meeting new people, not sure of how to be discreet when wanting to befriend them. It might be a little of putting, but people understand that she's just eager, and usually agree to try and be her friend. She's as full of wonder about everything as a Wonderlandian is, eager to see, taste, touch, and smell everything. She's really into hands on things, and is very curious. She is so curious that many a teacher has asked her if she's part Wonderlandian. Emmy finds Dragon Games offensive. She had been teased that maybe she should be someone's steed in the rounds, so she hid in the dragon stables through all of it. She likes to stay hidden so no one else knows where she is and therefore can't make the lame, entirely stupid jokes about her. She's fiercely protective. She guards everyone she loves and will gladly fight their battles for them. If they're her friend, she will fight the battles without even asking, if they're her good friend, she will let them fight and only join in if asked, and if they're her best friend, she will take pictures. She is a little bit easily angered. She's quick to snap at someone if they make her mad, and it takes a lot for her not to start a fight with them. If she's walking away from someone and smoke is coming out of her mouth, just know to keep away from here for a while. Family She is actually the oldest child of the prince from her tale, but the sparrow told her father she was cursed to be half dragon. Because of this, her father declared she'd be the next dragon in the story and to not ruin his image, kept his daughter locked in the tower, with no interactions. When she enrolled in Ever After High, she told them she was the daughter of the dragon under her father's orders. The servants who brought her food and clothes up to her called her a monster in the castle because she's different, which could have hurt her feelings and make her bitter, but she pushes it away and always keeps a smile. If she wasn't half dragon, her hair would be black, her eyes brown, her skin tan, she wouldn't have any wings, her ears wouldn't be pointed, and her nails wouldn't be as long. And her name would be Amber, the sparrow named her Ember when she was born. She knows she has a brother, who was born on her eleventh birthday and is now five, but the boy has never been allowed to see his sister, and Emmy has only seen him from afar, which is how she's been able to deduce what she would look like if she was normal. The boy's name is Aaron Princely. Her mother has broken her father's rules to spend a little time with her daughter and taught her how to read so her soul could have adventures when her body was stuck in one place. Emmy refuses to return to the castle where she was trapped. And if she meets her father, she'll most likely stomp hard on his foot and fly away, or stare at him and almost will him to burst into flames. However.... She has been kind of forcibly adopted by a Charming Clan. One holiday, Comely invited her to be a part of his Family Ball, because he was allowed to bring a plus one and he'd "implode with boredom if she made him go by himself!" She agreed, and at first it was awkward, a dragon at a charming family ball. But then she was claimed by Comely's mother, and soon Charming princesses were painting her nails and doing her hair, showering her with compliments, and she was engaged in duels of strength with the princes. She tried to spend time with Comely, but she was ushered away to another event. Comely's father didn't like her, but he doesn't like anyone, and she actually had a somewhat enjoyable time. She apologized to Comely that she was kept away from him, but he just smiled and said she entertained him because a whole clan had claimed her as theirs. Friends Marianne Mariposa When Emmy first meant her roommate she was all up in her face and talking. Lucky for her, Mari was as eager to make friends as she is and now those two are close. In winter, Emmy will try her best to warm Mari and keep her safe. Mew Boots Having meant Emmy because of a Yester Day request, it wasn't surprising that Mew would find out all ''about her. Luckily, the soft hearted kitty cat just wanted to make sure Emmy's okay. Mew's the only one who knows about the secret and right now Emmy wants to keep it that way. 'Comely Charming' Most friendships don't begin with someone trying to slay the other but Emmy's and Comely's does. These two are both people who were expected to be something they weren't born to be and they've bonded because of that, even if Comely had originally been told to slay the dragon. Acquaintances 'Arrow Vrabec' His father told him the story of the girl in the castle exactly his age, and at random times he would turn into his sparrow form, and fly up to the window, to tweet at her, and she always smiled. He was so excited when she got to leave and jumped at the chance to introduce himself to her. She jokes about him being "Pretty Bird", since she called him that when she was little, and randomly calls him that instead of his real name. Romance '''Comely Charming' They are sort of dating. They like each other a lot, and they have kissed before, but they aren't exactly willing to admit that they're dating. Yet. Not even to themselves. They just say it's complicated to anyone who asks or calls them a couple. Ember doesn't want to lose the comfortable relationship she has with Comely and Comely agrees that saying they were dating would probably make things awkward. Abilities Shape-shifting: 'Emmy can change from her human (ish) form, into a young dragon about as big as ten horses, with dark green scales with a blackish sheen, a light green underbelly, and red claws. '''Dragon Communication: '''Emmy understands dragons, all of them, even the evil ones the Evil Queen had made during Dragon Games, and she can answer them in her own words. '''Indestructibility: ' Her skin is virtually indestructible, and also fireproof, due to her dragon roots. It takes a lot to get her to bleed, with the exception of the skin on her wings, that is the most vulnerable part of her. '''Fire-breathing: '''She can breathe fire, and sometimes when she laughs, smoke escapes her mouth. '''Fire Manipulation: '''She can also control fire, extinquish it, or restart in it a fireplace with ashes long gone cold. Just a fair warning, if she looks at you and her eyes are glowing, run. '''Flight: '''Ember's wings allow her to soar above ever after, even when not in her dragon form, her wings can carry her through the clouds. She just needs to rest more often when she's in her human form. Personal theme song "Dynamite." Pet She has a dwarf dragon named Sparks, Sparks is as small as a baby dragon, though won't get any bigger and talks to her sometimes. Interests '''Reading In her lonely life in the tower, the only adventures she found were in between the pages of books. She started to read and read, until now she is a self proclaimed bookworm and is often found in the library. Computers Upon finally leaving the tower to go to ever after, she discovered computers. Now she likes to work on them and hacks in the mirrornetwork to see her grades before she gets them. Not that it matters if she fails or not, it's just something she does to prove to herself that she can. Pictures Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Prince and the Dragon